


Let Me Tell You

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned BrutalTown, Nerds-in-Love Alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: A day before they plan to tell the rest of Hidden Block about their relationship, Wallid and Jimmy spend the night talking in the clubroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WalJom being cute, because the world needs it~!

"Do you think we should call this whole thing off?"

Wallid rolls his eyes at the worried tone, one that had asked similar questions several times in the past few minutes, before looking at Jimmy fondly, "Nah. The guys were totally fine when Ian and Luke said they were dating." He chuckles, remembering the day the two of the lankier members of Hidden Block had confessed to being an item, faces red and holding hands. That had been a wonderful moment of _finally._  "They'll be perfectly fine with us being a thing too. Plus, you couldn't stand getting rid of me!"

An amused snort comes from Jimmy, who puts his head on the desk. Wallid can see him sag as a sigh comes a few moments after, "You're probably right. You are right." He mumbles, voice muffled by his thick pajama sleeves, "But still...I'm kind of nervous. I've never had to tell anyone I had a _boyfriend_ before, even when I was back with Sebastian." Lifting his head, Jimmy looks at Wallid, waiting for him to say something. Worry and anxiety are splashed across his features.

The other boy smiles, hoping to calm Jimmy down a fraction, "Don't worry, Jim. It'll all be okay. I've never done anything like this either, you know." Wallid stands, going to the desk Jimmy is seated at and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, head propped on Jimmy's. "We'll be perfectly fine! As nerve-wreaking as it is right now, you'll be happy we did this later. No more having to make up excuses why we sit so close together during meetings."

"Hm, I don't know, I think our 'conserving body heat' excuse will be a hard one to take back." Jimmy smirks, an ounce of pride filling his chest as his statement makes Wallid laugh.

Rocking himself and the smaller boy back and forth, Wallid lets the rest of his chuckles leave his system before speaking again, "That's my Jimmy! Just act like you normally do; the guys won't bat an eye. It will be an easy thing."

"Thanks..." Jimmy leans into Wallid's hold, a splash of light pink spread across his cheeks, "I can always count on you to make me feel better, Wal."

Pressing his lips to Jimmy's forehead, Wallid quietly replied, "Anytime. That's a duty I have as your boyfriend, after all." Letting Jimmy go, Wallid offers an arm and tilts his head towards the clubroom's door, "Let's go back to our dorms. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure Saitomo is the one on watch tonight."

Giggling at Wallid's cheesiness, Jimmy takes the offered arm and smiles, "Okay, let's go. I don't want to get caught by him. Jeff said that he's more intimidating than he seems to be at first glance."

The pair walk out of the room, making sure to sneak about as quietly as possible.  Saitomo was nowhere to be seen, but they didn't want to taunt fate and have it bite them back. All the while, Wallid's words float around Jimmy's head in a reassuring echo, even as they stop at his dorm and Wallid kisses his forehead softly in goodbye. Jimmy glances at the other boy's retreating back, before heaving a sigh and slipping into his room, smiling as he hears Caddy's snores.

_"We'll be fine."_

They will be. Jimmy might not be sure of that, but Wallid's assurance is more than enough to make him believe it.


End file.
